


Shark Chum

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, M/M, Rutting, Shark teeth, Size Difference, Teeth, merman au, this will haunt me for the rest of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: It's mating season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of sequel to this Fic! [Isurus Paucus!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8801623)  
> Me at me: Hmmm I liked writing ABO Fic the other day, but i dont think i'll do it again  
> Me at me: haha yoU THOUGHT
> 
> A lot of ppl asked me if there was going to be more shark mako, and I kind of wanted to write more of it so... well, here you go!!! Some good ol Shark!Mako A/B/O. I had a lot of fun writing this, even tho i am still not sued to A/B/O mechanics, so please bear with me!!! i am a newbie at this.  
> Jamie enjoys his shark boyfriend B)))
> 
> I hope you guys like it!! Thank you for reading it!!!!!

Junkrat shoved more raw fish into the bucket, his fingers slippery and disgusting from handling so much fish. They still were wiggling, trying to get out of the bucket and into the ocean. Junkrat would feel bad for them if it wasn't that it had been a pain in the ass to catch them.  
At first Junkrat did the good old fishing-rod style of fishing. However, Junkrat had absolutely no patience and this process was far too slow for him, so he quickly resorted to just outright stealing the fish from seafood markets and the such. It worked and soon enough he had a decent amount of fish. 

He figured it was enough. 

Junkrat loaded the fish into the boat, getting ready to sail. He positioned himself on the boat, barely able to fit in the small boat with so much buckets. He grabbed the paddles, and began to paddle away from the dock. It was difficult for him to paddle all by himself, the weight of all the fish making him even slower.  
A big dark shadow began to circle the boat, and Junkrat couldn't help but chuckle. The dark figure began to push the boat with extreme speed, causing the young pirate to holler in excitement. 

\---

It already had been about a month since Mako rescued Junkrat from drowning in the middle of the sea. He had promised Mako that he would get a boat and they would ail the seas and become the most feared pirates of the seven seas. He did have a boat- a small, pathetic one. But hey, it was a start.  
Junkrat had a small shack built next to the sea, a small hidden spot from the town in that island. With "had" it was more like him finding it abandoned and just taking it as his. It was perfect, he could get out and the sea was just right outside, deep enough for Mako to visit without having to exit the water. 

It was comfortable and nice. Mundane, in a way. It was something that Junkrat didn't know he liked. 

"We're close," Mako yelled from the water, still pushing the boat as fast as he could. Junkrat's stomach sparked with excitement, and he couldn't help but lick his salty lips. 

\--- 

"What da ya mean, ye're gonna be away?" Junkrat threw a fish at Mako, who took it in his hands. He bit into it, his sharp teeth tearing into the scales and into the meat. It made Junkrat's toes tingle. "How long?" 

"A week. More or less. That's normally what it lasts." Mako finished eating the fish, scale and spines and all. Junkrat threw him another one from his spot from up a rock, and Mako ate this one in one bite, gulping it down. 

"Why? Ye haven't told me why ye're leavin." 

"It's mating season." 

"It's what now." 

After a very lengthy and weird conversation, Junkrat kind of understood. Merfolk were different from humans in more than one way. While not exactly animals, they still had some animalistic traits- most of them were physical and Junkrat could easily point out without any issue, but then came some more _private_ things that Junkrat didn't know about. 

So, basically, they went in heat. A desire to just mate and breed. It was different from Mako straight up having sex with him (which they've done before, a lot), this was something that lasted an entire week, a state of constant desire and lust for him. It was... interesting. 

"So, ye... gonna mate with some shark lady or somethin? Gonna have bunch of babies?" Junkrat would be lying if he didn't say that he felt slightly hurt at the idea. 

"No." Junkrat let out a breath he didn’t know was holding. "I do not care for that. It is a biological thing I cannot stop, but I do not care for breeding in that way." 

"Roight, so... what are ye gonna do, then?" 

"I'm hiding away, until it passes." 

"Won't that suck, though?" Junkrat examined his glistening metal fingers that were covered in fish slime. "Wouldn't it just be better to just do it with someone?" 

"Yes. But I won't." Mako stared at Junkrat with his shark mask, the bottle eyes reflecting the light. "You're mine, and I won't go with anyone else." 

Well, _wow_. Junkrat felt a pang of something embarrassing in his chest, and he blushed slightly. While he appreciated the fact that Mako wasn't going to have sex with someone else, he did feel pretty shitty he was apparently going to have blue balls for the rest of the week. 

"Can ya..." The blush on his cheeks got redder. "Do ya have to do it with another merman or somethin? Can't it be a human?" 

They stared at each other in silence for a very long time. 

"You want me to mate you." 

"I mean," Junkrat shrugged throwing his hands on the air. "We've already had sex before, it ain't gonna be much different, eh? Apart from lastin' like, a week." 

"It is different." Mako swam closer to Junkrat. "It is more violent." 

"I'm a violent person." 

"It's long." 

"I've got plenty of stamina." 

"It can hurt." 

"I like hurt. It feels nice." Junkrat took off a little chunk of the rock he was sitting on, throwing it at the water at his feet. "I don't want ye to feel miserable a straight week when I can help, ya know." 

Mako considered it, rumbling as he stared at the waves. 

"If ya feel wary about it, I can just tell ya to stop and we will call it quits. Ye can stop it, eh?" 

"Yes." He got up real close to Junkrat, climbing the rock and positioning himself on top of Junkrat. He was massive, completely blocking the sun from him. "Junkrat, you need to say you want it. I will stop if you say it. But you have to want this. Do you want this?" 

Hiding away for a week, doing nothing but eating and fucking? 

"Count me in." 

\--- 

The cave was far from the island, but not too far away in case of emergencies. It had a very small opening, one the small boat could barely fit through but it was enough for both of them to go through.  
Mako pushed the boat right to the shore of the small cave. The cave itself wasn't too big, about the size of a small house. The floor of the cave was nothing but sand. There were already some supplies on the cave to make it through the week. The fish were mostly for Mako, and while Junkrat could eat them as well (After being cooked in a fire, of course) there were some other supplies, mostly for Junkrat. Food, blankets, potable water- it was enough for them to be comfortable. 

Junkrat dragged the buckets of fish out of the boat and putting them in the sand as Mako was... doing something. The blonde just saw how he was swimming in circles on the water and he didn't question it. He looked like a gold fish, swimming aimlessly. He just occupied himself by dragging everything on the boat to the cave, and then later dragging the boat and securely stashing it away, just as a precaution. 

"Aight, I think that's all." He stretched, popping his back and letting out a content sigh. "So, now what?" 

Mako raised from the water, propping himself up with his hands as the water slid off him. Junkrat noticed how he was breathing heavily, huge shoulders rising up and down as he did so. He dragged himself up the sand, Junkrat approaching him as well. 

"What's that smell?" Junkrat noticed the strong scent as he reached Mako. It smelled like raw fish, but in a way that was actually pleasant and not disgusting. Junkrat figured those were Mako's hormones, but he didn't actually expect to be able to smell them. 

Mako's palm grabbed Junkrat by his shirt, and dragged him down with him. Junkrat yelped at first surprised by the action, but he let himself being dragged to Mako's level. Mako shoved up his shark mask, his thick lips poking out of it. His mouth covered Junkrat's, and he let himself be kissed. 

Mako dragged him underneath him, his weight pressing Junkrat against the damp sand. Junkrat closed his eyes, feeling how Mako's lips softly nipped at his bottom lip. His huge hands were rubbing underneath his shirt, tracing over his protruding ribs and his taut skin.  
The gentleness of it all was slowly being replaced by greed and lust, his fingers outright tearing apart Junkrat's shirt instead of just taking it off. Whatever- it was a shit shirt and he didn't care at all. Junkrat felt Mako's body grow hotter, his shark tail grinding against Mako's leg. 

"Take them off," Mako whispered at Junkrat's ear. "Don't want them to get ruined." He licked Junkrat's jaw very softly. "Open yourself up for me." 

His heart fluttered, and did as he was told. Mako rolled himself away from Junkrat, staring at him while huffing deeply. He took off his prosthetics, shoving them to the side. Junkrat spat on his remaining hand, reaching behind himself as he started to poke as his own hole. He wasn't too into it, until he realized Mako was staring straight at him. 

Then, Mako took off his shark mask and let it slip into the floor. 

Junkrat had seen Mako without his mask a couple of times before, but it was something really special. His face was scarred, with a powerful broad nose and small eyes. He looked like a regular person if it wasn't for the whole Shark Tail thing. His face was stern always, big eyebrows and cheekbones. The man looked just outright like murder made into a person, and Junkrat loved it. 

Seeing him without his mask made him moan, slipping in one finger. He didn't have proper lube, but the spit was enough for it to not be too painful. He arched his back, chest bared at Mako as he reclined his head and moaned. He placed another finger inside, attempting to stretch himself enough to accommodate the hugeness of Mako.  
He opened his eyes mid moan, to see how Mako had already unsheathed himself, his two dicks already poking out. The way Mako started to approach him, huffing and groaning just made Junkrat's crotch light on fire. He slipped yet another finger, hissing at the good pain of it. He panted loudly. As much as he tried it, Mako fingers just were better to open him up. He was huge, and it saved him effort and time. 

Mako started to approach him slowly, his hue tail leaving a trail on the sand. He placed himself behind Junkrat, his teeth brushing against Junkrat's neck. 

"You ready?" He whispered against his skin, licking it with his heavy tongue. 

"Yes," Junkrat gasped as one of Mako's arms looped around his neck, pressing against his adam apple. 

"If you ever need me to stop, tell me." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah,"Junkrat took a deep breath. "Yeah, god Mako, yeah." 

Mako let out a guttural growl that rattled Junkrat to his core.  
He bit the back of his neck, and began to drag Junkrat away into the walls of the cave with his arm and mouth. It hurt, but Junkrat let him- it was still an enjoyable kind of hurt after all.  
Mako flipped them over so now he was on top of him, his gut pressing against Junkrat's back and pinning him against the sand. He took away his pants gently this time, throwing them to the other side of the cave. He licked at the skin of his neck as he started to position himself. Junkrat felt the two heads of his dicks poke at his hole, and Junkrat nudged them with his ass in anticipation. 

Jamison gasped when he felt the two heads breach him at the same time, feeling him stretch a little bit too wide. He wished Mako had opened him up, but oh well. Lesson learned. Normally Mako was slow to breach him, but this time he did it faster. He didn't get to fully push himself inside of Jamie, something round and thick in the rim of his asshole stopping. 

"Wh-" He gasped hard. "What's that?" 

"Knots," Mako panted against his ear. "They grow when It's the season." 

"Wh- Okay," Jamie gasped hard, gripping at the sand. "Okay, I'm okay." 

"Okay." 

Mako shoved himself inside Jamison. There was a big knot for each dick, pressing inside of him like he was going to tear. 

And yet, it didn't hurt. Normally it would, but Jamison liked that kind of thing. It was great, but this time around it instead just felt like a shock of pleasure rattling him to his bones. It felt great. It was as if his entire body couldn't feel nothing but pleasure.  
He fell limp against the sand, it covering his chest and arms and clinging into his sweaty body. He breathed deep and calmed, but Mako's breathing was shallow and fast. He didn't trust inside of him, instead laying in that position with Jamison tightly pressed against him. Mako kept biting at him, but Jamie didn't mind. It didn't hurt at all. 

"You okay?" Mako gasped, still sucking air strongly. 

"Yes," Jamie whimpered out, nodding his head slightly. 

Then, Mako began to thrust. He shoved Jamie against the sand in a rough way, as if he was just a rag doll. His body was limp and relaxed, but he felt the scrape of the sand against his tender skin. Mako began rutting, just shoving in and out of him but the knots didn't make it out- no, he was very well impaled.  
He was like pray, unable to get away. That set a fire on Jamie's stomach, even if he couldn't move. His body was too relaxed as Mako shoved into him, even as far as not complaining when Mako moved and slammed Jamison torso against the rocky wall of the cave. Jamison whimpered in pain, his voice shrill and hurt but it didn’t actually _hurt_ , it was more of a reflex rather than pain. 

Mako stopped, cradling Jamison's torso and kissing his shoulder. 

"M' sorry," he whispered soft. "You okay?" 

"Fine, I'm- I'm fine," Jamison breathed out. 

So, he resumed. He noticed there were rounds of it- For a long while Mako would just shove in and out of Jamison like a piston, his hips fast and dangerous. Then, he would stop and just cradle Jamison close to him, pressing him against the soft sand until his skin was red and shiny, still buried deep inside of him. 

Jamison was rock hard, and he had ben since allof this started. He didn't know how long has it passed (an hour? Two?) but it didn't feel uncomfortable for him to still be this hard. Probably something to do with Mako's hormones,making him able to last so long and to feel pleasure at what was being done to him. 

Yeah, that was probably it. 

He didn’t care, he simply let himself melt at Roadhog's hands, his palms just shoving him in the sand and scrapping him, biting him in the neck as he dragged him away like an animal. His shark tail just pressing and hammering into his body like a savage dog.  
The knots kept getting bigger and bigger, and _now_ Junkrat was starting to feel actual pain. Mako kept shoving into him, biting every inch of his naked skin and lapping at the blood. 

"Mako," he gasped as he felt his body just rock back and forth from the movement of Mako's hips. "It hurts, Mako-" 

Mako lips brushed with his bitten skin, and it was too much. Jamison wailed, orgasm hitting him like it had never hit him before. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as cum shoot from his dick, thick ropes sticking on the sand and into his stuffed belly. 

He felt how Mako dragged him, now laying on their sides as Mako continued to rut into him, the movement of his dicks stuffing him and filling every inch of his insides intensifying his orgasm. Mako grabbed him tight, until he himself roared into Jamison's ear.  
Junkrat felt himself get stuffed like a turkey, cum just spilling nonstop into his insides. It sloshed inside of him, as the knots inside of his asshole started to deflate finally. There was so much cum, the excess that didn't fit into his stomach already spilling and dirtying his thighs. It felt so good, as he started to regain feeling of his body. 

Mako slipped out of him, dragging him close and just cradling Jamison into his arms. 

"You okay?" 

Junkrat buried his sweaty face on Mako's stomach, as the merman just caressed his bumpy belly. 

"I can take you to shore, if you don't want to do this anymore." 

Junkrat just smiled, huffing as he felt the amount of cum starting to spill from his insides and into the sand. 

"That ain't happening."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you wanna make fun of me for writing two dick A/B/O merman smut!! hehe!!


End file.
